1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and more particularly relates to an imaging apparatus for creating an album while performing image capturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for a digital camera that can create an album while capturing images, a technique for creating the album by displaying a through-the-lens image received from an image capturing unit in an image frame on a template is provided.
In creating the album while capturing the images, the user may want to arrange the images sequentially captured in an intended period in the same page. However, in the known technique, the user can only arrange the captured images on the certain template, and the plurality of captured images the user wants to arrange together is placed in different pages. Accordingly, it is not possible to create the album as the user intends.